The present invention relates generally to a loop heat pipe, and more particularly to a mechanism for connecting a heat pipe and a method therefore.
Modern computers have gained more and more computing power, and faster and faster operation speed. The industry has also revolutionized the way computers are made and designed. The new generation central processing unit provided the enhanced computing power. However, it also generates a huge amount of heat, which should be properly dissipated. It is important to use an efficient cooling system, such that the central processing unit can operate under a normal working temperature. Currently, a heat pipe that is highly thermal conductive, that can rapidly dissipate heat without consuming electricity, and that is light in weight, is used to satisfy the demand in electronic products.
Normally speaking, when the opening of a heat pipe is sealed, a circular disc on a processing machine is used. A plurality of clamps is disposed on the circular disc. The clamps are provided for holding and fastening the heat pipes. In addition, a plurality of work stations is disposed surrounding the edge of the circular disc. Each work station includes a sealing mechanism. The sealing mechanism includes a welding torch. The heat pipes are intermittently carried to the sealing mechanism by the rotation of the disc, which allows the torch to seal the heat pipe.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the welding procedure requires that the welding torch to move around the edge of the heat pipe by 360 degrees. If a detachable welding torch is used, additional steps for detaching and assembling the torch is then required, which will largely slow down the production speed. Moreover, one can also use a soldering procedure instead of the welding procedure. However, the melted soldering material can flow into the pipe, which will be absorbed by the capillary structure, thereby clogging the capillary structure.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention realized the drawbacks in the conventional art, and developed the present invention that can overcome the drawbacks described above.